role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gojiran103/Two things: The Problem with Marvel/DC in RP and alternate material settups
(If you're someone who has created or is creating something with universe-material, It's highly recommended you read the Alternate Universe/Reality Material Guide first. Though those who aren't interested should still really read it.) Hulloooo. Gojiran103 again and I'm here to bring you to another blog. Which is over two topics. To quickly start, we'll get this over with. I've been noticed by the a certain alternate reality character, which was great, it made was was expected although it followed at least some errors. Coming to my attention for this, It's time I release some sort of a guide. Otherwise known as: Creating Alternate Reality Material Guide Just like creating a character from the RPverse, only from a different universe in the RPverse! Moving on, this guide is a complete tour for those who want to make alternate reality/universe characters and or interested in doing so (after they make the page) so that they succeed in doing so. Let's get started. 1. Make the universe page first.: A mistake Lord Vehk made albeit exceptional to him since his wiki was glitching, create the page first before you do anything else with alternate universe/reality character material so that those can get a glimpse from what it's entire element is about. *'2. Creating the character': When you're ready and prepared to create the character(s), there are a list of instructions below to get you familiar. **'If you're character ''Isn't a completely new alternate reality/universe character, ask permission.: Though the likelyhood of your alternate universe character NOT being based on a character from another universe or mainstream universe, if the alternate universe character is based on a character from the mainstream universe (Universe-515) or another universe, always ask permission of the owner so that you have access to the character. This even goes for your character if it acts as a alternate version of many other characters; still ask the owner for permission. If you own a universe that relates to the other universe your character is in and is based upon, you obviously don't need to ask permission since you're the owner of both. **'''Make up how many there are, and their limits.: You can have as many alternate versions of the character you want. But really, don't make them the same. Because all universes, galaxies solar systems and others do not have the same attribute as all universes, since the multiverse contains those that are different. They can even be close or not close to what's happened; for example, a universe where Godzilla shot atomic breath at Kiryu instead of whacking him with his tail. It's something, it counts as long as it's not the same. **'Relating the alternate reality character to another.': You can also have an alternate reality character whose universe has similarities or direct relations, usually changes to the universe it's based on. It can be chained up to an infinite amount of universes, so there's really no limit. However, if you're really going to make a lot, the more you make that relate to the universe, the more complex and different it will have to be. If you have universes that are related to each other and have minor differences, that is not an exception. Make it more complex so it doesn't look like the universe is completely needless to its relation. **'The universes' timeline.': This goes for all sections, whether the universe is related or unrelated to any universe or doesn't have to do with it, if you don't or either or you should make them at least a little different from one another. **'If the alternate character is an alternate version of several other characters of the same character...': Like the 235-Godzilla, then use this as a wise choice. If the character doesn't act as a alternate version to only one character in any universe, make it at least ten characters who are related to several other of the same character, otherwise, there'll be too much and it would create vast confusion and misplacing. As with relating the alternate universe/reality character to another, you can have as many as you want with these, as long as it's the former: more complex and different than the other. **'If the alternate reality character is actually based on no character from any universe, and is entirely new...': This option can be considered possible if the character actually acts as no alternate version to any character of the multiverse, which, would be at least a 9/13467 chance, making it extremely rare. Considering the multiverse doesn't have an end. If this happens, the character obviously has no access to any of the previous, and only has its own background behind. *'If any of the category of the former characters appear in another universe...': Recommended to ask permission if it appears in mainstream, albeit you don't really have to ask. You can just have he/she/it appear. But if it's in another universe that's owned, you must ask permission first. The temporary time it will be there is really up to you and you don't have to ask, permanent you have a chance of asking, though with both of these you don't really need to ask (as long as it's not apart of a universe that's owned). But if you own a universe and the character, you're unlimited to this. *'Universe-Material': The second and last step. This follows such as universes colliding one another, switching places, etc. **'Universe Colliding': Ultimately the most important of them all. If you have two universes colliding, the first, and maybe easy or hard step is to ask if everybody agrees with your colliding (if it has to do with colliding with the mainstream RPverse). If not, sorry. Simple as that. If so, if you really, really want the colliding to be permanent meaning it will stay like that forever, the chance of you getting a yes from asking will be very low. So, probably not going with that, a temporary collide would be better. In this last step, think of how long you want it to last and ask those if they say yes. If so, you're good to go! I'd say the max of universe colliding would be at least a 3, anything above that would be just unnecesssary, though the likelyhood of you getting a three with the mainstream RPverse may be pretty low.... at least with me included in it. **'If the colliding universes DON'T include Universe-515...': If the universes have to do with one that was created by a owner, ask their permission, permanent or temporary, how long it will be and you'll be good to go once its resolved. If you have all three or two universes that are owned all by, yours truly, you, then you're unlimited to all of these rules since you're the owner of all. **'Someone joining in the colliding.': Anyone from any universe in the multiverse can join in the colliding, which I'm talking about those that aren't from the collide. Just make sure they all have a logical explanation about these so they're accepted to be in. Just like the last rule, if you're the owner of all universes that collide and the owner of warpers that come in, you're unlimited. **'The colliding changes the tone of each universe.': When universes collide and it's over, it may lead to two outcomes: after they collide, they don't change much, as the members (or heroes, if you will) have changed the tone and outcome of the universe to still be positive as if it always was, either that, or it can be erased from history by some logical explanation in the collide. Two, after they collide, the members weren't able to reshape the tone and it either turns to unusual or dark directions. All options can either temporarily or permanently change each universe. If there's two, it can change the tone for both universes or only one, for three, it can be one, the other and the last one. Once again, asking is probably best if the tone would be temporary or permanent. **'The colliding changes the entire multiverse as a whole.': Like one of the former, a nearly 1/13456 chance of that ever happening. As you can see it's ridiculous, you'd definitely have to ask this if this should happen, though I doubt it ever will. Like the former it can take negative or positive directions, be erased from history/retconned in a logical way, etc. **'The colliding changes one or more universes.': '' Basically just like the last one, only a little different and shares similarities to one of the former above. If you're the owner of universes, you're unlimited, if you're not, ask. To finally end this off, all of the asking is better and highly recommended to do '''before' the character appears/universe collide, as it would be pretty choppy to ask in between the roleplay. ...now, moving on. Onto the most important subject here... ...the problem with... MARVEL AND DC (Directive Comics) IN ROLEPLAY. There was once a time some of you may remember, the first sign of superheroes being induced in roleplay: this was Superman, who was claimed and used by none other than GDF Private Peucoman, now known as Oxyonthewolf that firstly introduced DC into roleplay. His powers were limitless and was used in normal and crack RP's, proof given that GDF wanted to have Superman fight SSGSS Goku in a canon fight with Slayer as back-up for Goku. Which never happened. After he was banned, he was given to Lord Vehk and was used only in crack-RP's, his powers limitless then. In between the later or former, a thread was made by Goro who asked any franchises that anyone wished would not come. Some said Marvel and DC because of their extremely OP villains and heroes. Some time later, Flare introduced Marvel into roleplay by placing Spider-Man, Carnage, and Venom here. Later on, Herokra resumed this Marvel into roleplay when he wanted to have Thanos fight everyone of Universe-515 in the Infinity Wars with his abandoned Herokra Rule. Later on, Stay resumed Marvel also into roleplay by using Doctor Doom in fighting Mario, Kirby and Green Kirby in a fight against his army. This officially said that Marvel and DC was in RP, and I had in mind to discuss this looong before this blog was made.... alright, let's do this. The problem with Marvel and DC here. Our first guess? OP villains and heroes like Superman, Thanos, Galactus, Superman-Prime, etc. There are hundreds of OP characters like these that break our OP-meter, yet many still assume Marvel and DC is here. Either because they let them keep their respective powers or somehow limit them. Just to get this out, limiting a Marvel/DC character's powers and skills would just be...not them. It's not the actual character without their powers and skills and they seem to be needless. For this reason, I just stopped saying "Limited teleportation" on one of my character's pages because it isn't them without the actual extent of teleportation. Furthermore... Limiting a character's power from Marvel/DC would, actually, now that I think deeper into it, devastating. Because this would go for all OP villains and heroes and we happen to have a classic hero, Superman, would have limited power here in roleplay. That terrorizes their character, and it would make them, as I've said, not them. Why have limited power against someone who's also limited and not show their true powers, that's been referenced several times throughout Marvel and DC comics history, have the complete complex of their unlimited powers, and play a very important part. It's useless, needless, would ruin and destroy their character all because they have to be limited. And here's another thing, OP villains and heroes. Them in general. Not even talking about their powers now, I'm talking about their characters in general. By this wiki's standards, we'd have to erase the character from Marvel/DC because we think they're broken and extremely OP, and aren't right for roleplay. While I at least allow slight tinkering, it shouldn't go overboard. To contrast to this, why erase the character? What if they play a important role? What if they're mentioned, and the user wants them to be there? Then what happens? Nothing. Ultimately, they just wouldn't be there. God, think about alternate reality versions of the characters and worlds as whole. The higher chance of something terrible coming across this would be very high. My whole point across this is: WZRP cannot hold Marvel and DC because it restricts several things that's pulled from the guidelines that Marvel and DC easily break. And yet, we people here (at the vast majority) love Marvel and DC and wanna put them in roleplay because they're awesome. Not even Marvel/DC OC's, the farthest we can get is a custom character that is based on them. Nothing closer on that. And even then, when those think that said character is based on a Marvel/DC character, one could easily assume that Marvel/DC is officially in this universe albeit that's not even the case. That's like saying creating some sort of a custom Toku that is based on Kamen Rider or Super Sentai. One could easily assume that. If we were to allow Marvel/DC here, we'd have to do several things. Break the OPness meter, allowing all users to have all of their characters reach and exceed OP levels, unlimited possibilities to universes (including the multiverse), and so much more. Don't get me wrong on this detail though: theirs even been broken characters from both Marvel and DC that are dealing with all sorts of things. Albeit, while "Overpowered"ness doesn't matter at all in Marvel/DC, brokenness does matter. There have been characters like that from both franchises, and simply, both franchises have acted to actually fix them. But overpoweredness isn't something important in Marvel/DC, and might never will be. Do I think Marvel/DC can be induced in roleplay? From what I've said, honestly, no. Is their's a agreements and disagreements, let it be. I do plan to take this topic deeper with ShodaiGoro when he's back, and maybe share it with the admins. Sorry, but I believe that it just can't happen. That's all. As always, thank you for reading this blog and I'll see you again another time. Buh-bye. Category:Blog posts